Flaming Battle
by Eduu Elric
Summary: Roy and Edward once more!


**Flaming Battle**

It was a blissful sunrise in the Resembool Fields. The sun was shining so strongly that possibly gave Alphonse Elric the sensation to feel its heat once more. Edward's right arm automail was definitely impeccable – Winry had made an awesome job this time – and the alchemist was admiring it thoughtful, when he remembered his unforgettable promise.

The field was startling and had an unusual pleasure in its shapes: the trees were shaking the leaves joyfully with the cool breezes of that summer day; the birds were welcoming the sun and the white and purple flowers completed the invigorating sight.

Far in the horizon, he showed up: a man wearing a royal blue military uniform with a sharp look. As he approached, Edward felt the supremacy of his profound eyes, hiding passion, covering smiles. For sure, Mustang had an unbreakable barrier around his self.

He arrived near the two alchemists and Alphonse noticed an invisible smile in his face.

- I really don't know what you're up to Roy... - said the Full Metal Alchemist, beside a huge rock in the middle of the lemon-green field.

- Full Metal, Full Metal... - said Mustang, putting on his gloves and standing in front of Edward. – Let's finish this once and for all.

Edward stepped back, and asked his brother to do the same.

- Alphonse, don't help me okay? I wanna beat'im with my own alchemy. – His golden eyes were filled by determination and fight spirit.

Mustang made his usual slapping finger move and pointed to the floor. Like an earth bomb, sand and dirt mixed into a fireball and exploded in the midair.

- C'mon Full Metal…I'm waiting for you. – said Roy, challenging.

And then, Edward slapped his hands and touched the ground: shiny yellow thunders emerged from the soil and the transmutation started, creating a sharp dragon spear.

- Hum…impressive. – Mustang whispered, cynical.

- Shut up! – And Edward grabbed his dragon spear and slashed up the air, in such a extraordinary speed that Roy could scarcely see a brown spot in front of his bare eyes, moving in circles and hacking the air.

The flames alchemist jumped back and snapped his fingers once more, but now, pointing to the left leg automail.

Edward fiercely twisted his spear to the ground and used it as a combo to perform and outstanding high jump, avoiding the explosion, which devastated the floor there. Still in the air, the full metal alchemist tapped his hands and transformed the spear into a boomerang, throwing it into Mustang direction.

The colonel moved to the side, avoiding a direct hit, but had his right arm hurt by the weapon, which cut his uniform and cut his skin. "As it goes and comes…" – he thought quickly and turned back into the boomerang's direction, ran and blasted it with a single strike.

Above him, Edward flew and used his impulse to hit a vicious kick in the face of the colonel, who fell recklessly on the floor.

- You've learned some new moves Edward? – said the colonel, while standing up and drying a blood drop from his mouth. - Try this!

And the colonel snapped his finger ten times, pointing to different directions of the field, one almost hitting Alphonse's head. The iron knight noticed what Mustang was up to do: he was trying to build a prison, a circle of fire, where neither him, nor Edward could trespass.

- What is that? – Edward was impressed with such strategy.

- Your defeat! – And the colonel hit Full Metal in his stomach, throwing him up in the air. Then, jumped above him and hit his back with all his strength, making him dash to the ground and hit it frantically.

- Argh! – yelled Edward, worrying his brother.

- Brother! – And Alphonse was about to enter the flaming circle when Roy advised:

- Don't do it Alphonse Elric! Your brother was clear. – And stared Edward's bloody face.

Edward stood up and stared Mustang. His yellow eyes were burning and the bump of his heart beats were so strong that could burst; his soul could fly and slash any opponent and his everlasting shine was consuming each and every cell of his body: he slapped his hands once more. He touched the ground.

An earthquake shook the field and made Roy fall. Alphonse lost balance too, but didn't hit the ground – he had to give support to his brother, he wasn't allowed to run or to fall, he had to stick together.

Edward created a crater around the flames alchemist, which found himself trapped. The Full Metal stood up and ran into the crater direction. The colonel was going to stand up when Edward touched the ground again and made another transmutation: he created solid earth spikes, which emerged from the ground surrounding Roy, and making he fall once more. Then, he touched the ground once more and created a wall under himself: it started going up higher and higher and reached the height of the spikes. Then, he jumped inside the thorn prison and while he was falling, he managed to transmute his arm into a sword.

Roy had no action, but to try to explode Edward's arm. So, he stood up once again, looked at Full Metal and raised his arm, snapping his fingers…

- You won't!!! – Edward had reached the bottom of the crater, and was beside the colonel, pointing his sharp metal sword to Roy's throat.

Alphonse didn't know what was happening inside the flaming circle of fire, inside the crater, inside the spikes. His imagination flowed wildly:

- Ed!!!

And he just heard a slap of hands, when everything came down. The spikes, the wall had returned to under the earth, the crater had disappeared and the floor inside the circle of fire was back to normal. The Flame and the Full Metal Alchemist were in the center, side by side, shaking hands.

- Amazing battle Roy.

- The same for you Full Metal.

- No one can beat me! – said Edward, childishly happy.

And suddenly all the extreme rage had disappeared. All the impeccable look of the colonel had also fallen down. Alphonse noticed that their eyes were filled only with trust and real friendship.

- Uh…colonel? – asked Edward

- Yes, Edward.

- How do we get out of this circle???????


End file.
